


La pâtisserie t l’amour c’est pareil

by TinkerMel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha are having fun in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pâtisserie t l’amour c’est pareil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyfallat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfallat221b/gifts).



Clint enters the kitchen placing his bow on the counter.

"Hey Nat . Ooooh cookies!" He tries to reach out to grab one but is smacked sharply on the hand with a spatuala.

"No. If you want some, you have to help out." Nat say firmly.

Clint salutes, "Yes, ma'am"

Natasha smacks him again on the head.

"Stop that. If you are going to help you have to wear an apron."

"I can do that." He says looking at the plain black one that Natasha was wearing.

"Here you go."

"Aww hell no, I'm not wearing that."

"But I bought it espeacialy for you." She says, thrusting it into Clints hand.

"I don't do frills." He said, looking at the most frilly, most pink apron he had ever seen.

"Wear it or else." She says brandishing the spatula.

Clint groans as he ties it around his waist.

"Fine, but I get to choose what we bake next." he said picking up the open recipe book and flicking through the pages.

"Find anything?"

"Ooooo can we make this?" He starts bouncing up and down.

Natasha take the book from him.

"Hmmmm, I think we have everthing for it." She looks in the cupboards.

"WOO CAKE!" 

Natasha chuckles.

"Ok calm down now. Get the scales out from the cupboard."

Clint places the scales on the counter top.

"Will you move your bow please or there will be no cake"

"Shit sorry, force of habit." He moves his bow onto the sofa.

"Ok, you can stir while i weigh. What do we need first?"

"Ok we need 10 1/2 oz of self raising flour. wait what is an oz?"

"An ounce."

"Why is it not in grams?"

"I don't work in grams, I work in ounces, now pour the flour"

"Sorry boss."

Natasha glares at him. Clint pours the flour out and then passes it to her. She adds it to the bowl a bit to fast creating a small cloud spray up.

"Well done Na - ah ah ACHOOOOO!" Clint covers his mouth.

"Are you ok there?" she smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine - ah ah ACHOOOOOOOO!"

Natasha starts laughing.

"It's not funny, Nat."

"Oh, it so is."

"Shut - ah ah ACHOOOO!" 

"Hey Clint, think fast." Natasha takes a small handful of flour and blew it in his face.

Clint starts coughing.

"What the hell Nat . . . ACHOOOOOOO!"

Natasha creases over laughing.

"I'm sorry but you are just so adorable when you sneeze."

"I'm not adorable." Clint sniffs.

"You are in that apron."

Natasha closes the gap between them.

"I'm sorry." She kisses his nose. 

Then slaps his ass with her floured hand.

"HEY!" He turns to see a flour hand print on his new jeans.

"Do you want me to make it symmetrical?" Natasha puts her hand back in the flour.

"No no no." Clint backs away.

"Awww come on."

"Nat stop it."

"Why should I." She bats her eyelids.

"Or else I . . . errr" He thrust his hand in the flour

"You know you are gonna lose." Natasha inches closer.

"Bring it on."

The next few minutes was a flurry of flour and hands grabbing different body parts. 

The screams could be heard down the hall in Avengers tower. It took no time at all for the rest of the group to come and inspect the noise.

"Oh for fucks sake" Tony threw his arms in the air.

Clint is caught in a headlock as Natasha rubs a handful of flour into his face.

"Both of you are cleaning this up. Nice apron Clint"

He just glares at Tony.

"Shut up Stark - ah ah ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Natasha cracks up again. Clint glares at her.

"You owe me cake."

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up for my previous sad Clintasha fic  
> The title is French for “Baking and love is the same thing" My lovely friend came up with the title.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
